Downtown Cab Co.
Downtown Cab Company is a taxi company featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The company operates its depot on the corner of Tangerine Street and Mirror Park Boulevard in East Vinewood, Los Santos. In the game, each protagonist has the number of the company and can call for a cab to pick them up. It is based on LA Checker Cab Co. in Los Angeles. The Downtown Cab Co. can be purchased by Franklin for $200,000 after completing the mission Friends Reunited. The Downtown Cab Co. generates $2,000 per week after the initial purchase and all cab rides are free for Franklin, and as such, he can no longer earn himself a wanted level for not paying the driver, but Michael and Trevor still have to pay theirs and can earn a wanted level for not paying the driver. Franklin can also do Private Taxi Fare missions after the purchase, he will receive calls from the manager of the company, Raul, asking him if he can deliver a passenger across the town. Downtown Cab Co. uses Vapid Stanier cars painted in the company's livery as the service vehicle for all fares. The company's taxis can be seen operating across Los Santos. If the player calls for a cab in Blaine County a cab will come unless they are in an inaccessible area. There is usually a high density of taxi traffic in the L.S.I.A. area, as well as Downtown Vinewood and Strawberry. The firm appears to be a large business due to the fact that it is the only taxi company operating in the game, and they have no competitors. The fact that the company has only one depot indicates that a majority of its taxis are on the road at all times. Important Clients *Walter *Felipe *Lady of the Best Tailor *Kwak *Otis *Derrick *Alonzo *Keyla *The Three Bankers Gallery Taxi-GTAV-front.png|The Taxi used by the company. (Rear quarter view with roof-mounted advertising.) Franklin cab.jpg|Franklin purchasing the Cab company. DowntownCabCo-GTAV.jpg|Company's logo and telephone number. Trivia *Upon purchasing this property, Franklin can instantly travel to his destination by selecting the Skip option while riding a cab. Despite the fact that it warns of an "extra cost", the trip is completely free. *Exactly where the cabs will take the characters varies. For example, it is not possible to order a cab ride to the top of Mount Chiliad. When the driver reaches the extent of how far he is able to go, he'll drop the character off. *If the player places a waypoint into the middle of the ocean, and skips the trip, the taxi will spawn above the ocean water. * Strangely, when Franklin calls for a cab after purchasing it, the dispatcher Raul will not call him boss. This may be a bug or developer oversight, as audio for this exists in the files but remains unused. * After the purchase of the company, Franklin can take the taxis from the depot freely, although he is still using a carjacking animation. Most likely an oversight. This has been fixed in the enhanced version. *The cost of the cab co is $200,000 with weekly income of $2,000. Without taking any fares as Franklin and just letting the money come in each week, it will take 100 game weeks (just under 2 years) to recover the cost and begin operating at a profit. Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Taxi Firms Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA V de:Downtown Cab Co. es:Downtown Cab Co. pl:Downtown Cab Co. ru:Downtown Cab Co.